Getting To You
by TamakiCat
Summary: A series of poems. MelloxNear. Mostly from Mello's POV. He's gotta help Near from getting out of his 'wall'.
1. I Hate Him

_**Author's Notes:**_ I had posted this a few years ago... but here it is again :DD I wanted to re-post the WHOLE series of poems at once :) This one is from Mello's POV.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the idea of this fanfic, my representation of those characters, etc., etc., and my writing style, of course :D!

Enjoy and comment please :)

_**Getting To You**_

_**1- I Hate Him**_

Near?

I hate him

He's such a stuck-up

One would say he's perfect

But he's not!

Everybody sees that wall

Of faking

He's just so disgusting

So sure of himself, it's sickening

I never talked to him

On my own wish

For I didn't need to

Didn't want to


	2. Trapped

_**Author's Notes:**_ This one's from Wammy's POV to Mello, who tells him Near's gotta be saved and is more than just what he sees.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Like previous poem.

_**Getting To You**_

_**2- Trapped**_

He's trapped in his mind

like a fateless child

You gotta see

What he's got to hide

You'll never know

If you never mind

'Cause this guy's just a hopeless child


	3. Near

_**Author's Notes:**_ Mello's POV. He listened to Wammy and is now trying to get to Near...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Same as previously. :)

Enjoy and comment please :)

_**Getting To You**_

_**3- Near**_

Do you see me, Near?

Do you hear me, Near?

I never talk to you, Near...

You impress me too much

Yet I'm just jealous

Will you ever forgive me, Near?

You're always so alone

Inside your walls

Poor Near

Can't you even take a glance outside?

I'd like to talk to you

And tell you the things I wish to

Let's lie down under the sun

Hand in hand, world apart.

And then if you want to,

you could tell me things too...


	4. Letter To Matt

_**Author's Notes:**_ Mello is writing a letter of apologies to Matt, dumping him kindly for he wants to help Near find love...

_**Disclaimer:**_ :) As previously!

_**Getting To You**_

_**4- Letter To Matt**_

My faithful Matt

I'm sorry, but someone called

I picked it up and answered with all my heart

I never played you

It was never meant to

But I'm sorry, I've got this distress call

You know I'm always there for all

So, 'no' wasn't even an option

Wammy jolted me into action

Showed me my true devotion

That victime, I never really liked him

And it still hasn't changed

In fact, I always wanted to crush him

Prove myself better

Second best was never my place

Therefore, I need to make a stand and show the world

I can be a savior

And it begins with him

I prefer you for all the truth

But my heart has chosen to help, to see

So, I cudgelled my brains

Then told my cunning and kind mind I'd need it

Right now!

I decided to put a curb on this injustice

You see, this poor guy's been crying his heart out

And it lasts since the day he stepped foot in Wammy's house

If ever you're wonderin' where I'm at:

I'm out to save Near, Matt...


	5. Together

_**Author's Notes:**_ First paragraph is Mello's sweet talk. Second one is from Near's POV, replying to Mello's. :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ :DDD You know!

Enjoy and comment please :)!

_**Getting To You**_

_**5- Together**_

Let's be trapped together then...

I'll get in your mind and never leave

Loneliness will only be a bad memory of yours

For I, Mello, won't let it engulf you once again

I can't!

You'll soon se a clear blue sky

Please, open your eyes.

Take a look at me and your new future

I love you.

Dear Mello,

you have wiped my tears

And brigthened my days

Showed me a new world right in front of my eyes that I had never seen.

As your feelings and sincerity touched mine,

my soul began to change

And I realized you really cared

... Against all expectations.


	6. I Love Him

_**Author's Notes:**_ Mello's POV and last poem. It's the antithesis of the first one. How his feelings have changed and all :)...

_**Disclaimer:**_ As previously! :DD

Enjoy and tell me what you think and thought of it all :D Thanks!

_**Getting To You**_

_**6- I Love Him**_

Near?

I love him

I dream only of him

Now he's perfect in my eyes

My dear white boy,

do not fret.

From this wall I shall set you free

'Cause I've finally seen what you've been hiding

I, at last, got to know you

You enlighten me everyday

Like a portable sun would do

'Cause you're just a beautiful surprise in disguise

I wish I had talked to you long before

Now, white flower, let me end your pain

With this kiss I'm dropping on your lips.


End file.
